User blog:EmperorKamui/Applications: Special Techniques
Hey guys, it is me, Benknightprime, here to address the masses about something I should have done sooner. Alright, as you know there are now certain canon techniques thats must be applied for, ones deemed powerful and/or rare enough that we can't just let any one have them. These apps are reviewed and judged by me, your great and mighty friend. Alright, now I will say how I want these little gems done. I prefer these to be on my wall than on the chat. It provides the entire site what you said, and so it doesn't seem I'm being unfair. Application 1. What technique are you after? :It is simple, what technique do you want? Here is the list of techniques: *Flying Thunder God Technique **Canon techniques derived from the Flying Thunder God Technique *Dead Demon Consuming Seal *Dead Demon Consuming Seal: Release *Hell Stab *Black Lightning *Lightning Release Armour *Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation *Rasengan **Canon techniques derived from the Rasengan *Spiralling Ring **Great Spiralling Ring *Chidori **Canon techniques derived from the Chidori *Creation Rebirth *Eight Branches Technique *Earth Grudge Fear *Eight Gates *Execution by Kiss *Dark Release: Inhaling Maw *Living Corpse Reincarnation *Orochimaru-Style Body Replacement Technique *Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms *Tengai Shinsei *Mutually Multiplying Explosive Tags *Spirit Transformation Technique *Soul–Body Separation Technique *Creation of All Things *Evening Elephant 2. Who is the user of this technique? :Again, rather obvious. Which character of yours do you desire to use the technique? 3. How will they learn this technique? :Alright, now things get fun. How exactly does your character gain this technique? If they are impressive to a user, why are they impressive? If they find a way to recreate it, how will they pull off this feat? Sorry to say, but "my character found it through a scroll" is not going to cut it. Make it fun, make it unique, knowledge is power, so make this gaining of knowledge powerful to your beloved reviewer so I can approve of it. 4. How will they make it unique? :Alright, this is the last main one I have. How does your character add a sense of uniqueness and personal flare to the technique? Let's take the Flying Thunder God Technique into example. Minato is the fastest shinobi with it, and his kunai are how he uses it. That is him though. How does your character apply it though? Seals on people, small seals for greater stealth, use of large objects? My personal FTG user, Ninigi Senju, uses it in combination with his Wood Release. This allows him stealthier movement in the forests he can create than appearing out in the open. I want it to be different than what we have seen with Minato or Tobirama, or with popular fanon users of it. This also includes perhaps drawbacks with how they do use it. If Approved If I do approve you to use the technique you wanted, then I will swiftly add your character to the technique. Once you see it is approved, I'd like you to go on your character and add as a category "Approved Technique". This is to signify you are indeed approved to avoid any issues. Closure I may ask a few minor questions outside of these during an app, but for now this is my criteria. This is the minimum of what I want, keep in mind adding more may help you further. Thank you for your time, happy applying! "I'm a very neat monster." (talk) 22:12, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts